


Alone Together

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, F/F, First Dates, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Barriss, Ahsoka and their first date.  And all the mayhem that comes with that when you each have hundreds of brothers.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Soft Wars [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 39
Kudos: 600





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Your Quiver Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575927) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



The duraplast front plate of the medpack Barriss carries cross-body clanks against the butt of the blaster rifle Ahsoka has slung across her back. She wriggles her hand free from Ahsoka’s, flips the pack to sling over the opposite shoulder. It’s easier for her to get into her pack from her support side than it would be for Ahsoka to swap a rifle to her main hand.

Neither of them are likely to have to use their tools. But Gree had taken one look at Barriss before she left and frog-marched her right back inside to at least bare-minimum kit up. She’d been a little embarrassed, until she’d arrived at their meeting place to see Ahsoka also armored up and much more annoyed about it.

Honestly. It’s like their brothers think they’re _helpless_.

Ahsoka wriggles her fingers, impatient. Barriss doesn’t make her wait and the smile they share is a little soft around the edges. Ahsoka swings their clasped hands a little. It’s such a simple little thing, to make Barriss so warm.

Barriss is a little daring today. She’s slipped out of her shoes and knotted her skirts nearly all the way up her _calves_. The cool crash of waves over the warm sand between her toes are worth the little thrill of what would have been scandal, back on Mirial. Here on some hidden little beach, not so far away from the campaign their two companies have just wrapped up, there’s no one here to sneer.

Ahsoka’s hooked her boots to her hip pouch, ditched her greaves entirely and rolled her blacks clear up to her knees. Her upper arms are bare to the curve of her shoulders. Barriss flushes. She’s _so_ nicely muscled. If she feels especially daring, she might ask Ahsoka to flex for her, let her feel the play of muscles under her bicep. Barriss’ flush floods all the way down her neck. Maybe she’s not _that_ daring yet.

Ahsoka jiggles her hand a little. “Incoming,” she murmurs. “Get ready to owe me your dessert ration.” As far as the Temple was concerned, Ahsoka has no talent in the Unifying Force. Barriss has her doubts; Ahsoka always, always knows when her brothers are about to get in trouble. Usually in time to show up with a holorecorder.

There’s a muted crash, some hastily muffled yelling and a series of thumps of flesh on flesh. Barriss closes her eyes without breaking their meandering pace, concentrates.

Frowns. Drat.

“Ha!” Ahsoka cheers. “Your muja pie is _mine_ ,” she gloats.

Barriss clicks her tongue. “I was _so_ sure it was going to be Decker,” she grumbles.

“That’s cuz you don’t know Jesse,” Ahsoka cheerfully shoots back. “He always, always hits first.” For some reason that doesn’t make sense, Barriss is distantly unhappy with her Company’s greater self-control. “How’d it happen?”

“It seems like yours ducked into cover and mine was already there.”

“Ugh!” Ahsoka groans. “Di’kute1! Assess _then_ relocate.” She shakes her head in disgust. Barriss knows how her mind works; she’ll be using this to torment her brothers for _weeks_. “Okay so got that settled. Are we good? Had enough?”

Barriss nods. They’d had an agreement: their brothers could stay, pretending to be inconspicuous, up until someone threw the first punch.

Ahsoka flips on her wrist comm. “Jumpscream to base comm,” she calls. “Oh hey DB, how’d you get stuck on comms?” Whatever the response is makes her laugh. “Life sucks vod,” she cackles. “Pass a message on to Rexter for me? Tell him that I’ve observed Lt Jesse in my capacity as a Commander in Torrent, and my professional opinion is that he’s got a few minor but correctable flaws, but otherwise we should start considering him for Captain.”

They sign off. There’s a moment or two of calm and far behind them there’s hissed curses and Torrent is scrambling away. One down, one to go.

“Is that how you do it?” Barriss asks, just the slightest hint of challenge in her voice. _My_ is she being daring today.

Ahsoka slides her a sly look. “Works every time,” she reports. “Why, you got something better?”

Barriss hums. “I’d like to earn my pie back.”

The Togruta giggles. “Go for it!” The thing about Ahsoka, Barriss has found, is she quite likes pie but she _loves_ mayhem.

Barriss spins on one bare heel and strides briskly to where the local stringy shrubbery is sporting too-long shadows. Decker and Mole look up with varying degrees of sheepishness.

“They started it, Commander,” Mole offers immediately. “All we did was sit here.”

Decker nods, pretends that lounging in scrag was what he always planned to do today. Barriss smiles pleasantly. Decker shifts. Barriss smiles.

“So how’s the ah… outing going, Commander?” he tries. Barriss smiles.

“We should probably go now,” Mole mutters.

“If you feel that’s best,” Barriss agrees sweetly.

Ahsoka’s cackling follows their hasty retreat. “Fierce!” She cheers. “You get _my_ pie for that one!” Satisfied, Barriss takes her hand again and steers them back to their waters-edge walk.

Maybe later she’ll trade Ahsoka’s pie back to her. Maybe she’ll trade it for a chance to squeeze Ahsoka’s bicep, just once.

Barriss giggles. How _daring_!

She wonders how long it will take for the next set of brothers to casually pass their way.

"Bet you tomorrow's dessert Torrent crashes first," Ahsoka grins. Barriss grins back. Green might have better self-control than Torrent but she's entirely confident they're far nosier. This one's a sure bet.

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Idiots. Dumbasses. Lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on. Back  
> 


End file.
